Finding Happiness
by khffbleach9
Summary: How I think Cure Passion should have show up in Fresh Precure. "Eas is dead. Forever. All that's left is a lost child." "Setsuna?" PS: i have no idea what genre to make this. Rate T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello it is I khffbleach9. I was rewatching Fresh Precure this week, you know remembering the good times, and although i liked how Eas ended and Passion began I alway had my own idea about how it could have gone so I made this. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Precure. If i did i would have killed some of those opening.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Death of Eas

Eas' POV:

Since the very first day the Precure appeared and started hindering our plans to fill the Sorrow Gauge I have fought to defeat them. I am a denizen of Labyrinth and a faithful servant to Lord Moebius. I don't care what happens if it's for Lord Moebius. Even if it costs me my life.

" _You say you can sacrifice your life but you really can't_."

I befriended Love just so I could get a hold of her transformation item. I used her friendship with me so that she would overexert herself, so that I could attain victory. I used that card card that Lord Moebius gave me, victory was assured but… But she made me feel like that again. Whenever I'm with her it feels like something inside me is breaking. Whenever I'm with her I feel like I'm losing myself.

" _Thank goodness your fine_."

The fool showed me, her enemy, compassion on the battlefield. She was practically begging for heartbreak. I revealed to her that I was her enemy, that it's my job to defeat her, and that our friendship was a lie. I thought she would break and yet… and yet she came looking for me.

" _I still consider you a friend_."

Klien had sent me a letter saying… saying that I, Eas, would die today. I had a feeling she would come so I wanted to end things before **it** happened. We fought viciously and somehow she was able to convince me to speak my mind, fighting me as tears leaked from her eyes for some unknown reason. All the while calling me that name I was getting used to, that name that I was starting to like.

" _I'm so glad.I knew that you weren't Eas. Your Setsuna!_ "

I was ready to die. I felt content with our last battle but she had to bring back my hope. Hope I thought had disappeared long ago and all it took her was a simple four-leaved clover. I wished I hadn't broken that necklace. But I couldn't real fret about it since my time is up.

" _Setsuna! SETSUNA_!"

Yes, Eas is dead. Forever. All that's left it a lost child.

?'s POV

"Where am I? Who are you?"

* * *

Whenever I think of Fresh Precure I think about two things. How much I hate the opening and how cool Setsuna is.

So how was it. Good,Bad, Misspelled?

Please remember to comment, subscribe, or leave suggestions.

Until next time. This is khffbleach9 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

It's me, khffbleach9, brainstorming fanfiction idea. I hope you enjoy me new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The lost child

?'s POV

When I became aware of myself I found that I was staring at what I assumed was the moon. Everything hurt for some strange reason, even simply looking at the moon hurt my eyes. Yet I couldn't look away because it filled my empty self with life.

 _Where is …_

"Hey kid! What are you doing here? This place is closed."

Startled I scanned my surroundings to find the source of that voice. I was in center off what looked like a stadium(from episode 22) and just a few feet away from me was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

 _Am I? I'm not sure. Where is_

"…Akarun?"

"Akarun? What is that?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

 _I don't remember anything. Only that voice telling me that an evil aura was near me, drowning me in darkness._

"What's your name?"

 _My name?_

 _"Your Setsuna!_ "

"I'm… My name is Setsuna."

The woman had come closer in that time, looking at me from head to toe. Just when I was about to speak she turned to me with a serious expression.

"Setsuna. Do you need help?"

 _Do I need help? I know nothing but my name so I do but… I have this strange feeling that I should not be allowed to be near others._

I look up to see her waiting patiently for a response. I see her eyes filled with compassion, compassion directed at me and I can only say…

"Please help me."

* * *

So how was it? Good, bad, horrible, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, share ideas, and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it is I, khffbleach9. Here is the next chapter, although you already knew that.

* * *

Chapter 3: In the name of Love

Love's POV

When I meet Setsuna I got this warm feeling in my heart. Something in me told me that meeting her was a new beginning. She had told me my fortune for the first time and said something good was going to happen to me soon. At the time I had thought that meeting her was it. I still think it was. I had meet Setsuna that day, I went to a Trinity concert, became a Precure, and then Miyuki-san said she would teach me to dance. It all started with her.

We meet many times after that, each time that warm feeling returning, and we got to know each other better. Miki-tan and Buki didn't like her at first but Setsuna didn't seem to mind and she even forgave them when they spoke ill of her. She became one of my best friends. When we would part ways I found myself always looking forward to the next time I'd see her. I felt like I could share everything with her and that she would the same, felt that we understood each other.

 _"Peach she's our enemy. Setsuna is a member of Labyrinth."_

Apparently I was wrong.

 _"Whenever I'm with you, it feels like something inside me is breaking."_

I didn't know she was in so much pain.

 _"Whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm losing myself."_

So I decided to settle the beef and go back to being friends, to fight to save her from Labyrinth. We fought so violently, to the point that we both collapsed in exhaustion, and it looked like it work. It looked like I had gotten my friend, my Setsuna back. That was until she went limp.

 _"It's futile. Eas's lifespan has expired."_

 _"Our lifespans are determined and controlled since birth."_

Determined and controlled. Doesn't that mean that their bossed just killed her? Why would they do something like that?

I called out to her desperately, hoping for some miracle to happen, hoping something would save and then something did happen. Her body flashed red and then she disappeared. Where did she go? Does this mean she's ok?

Don't worry Setsuna. I will find you.

* * *

So how was it. Good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment subscribe and share ideas.

Until next time this is khfbleach9 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello it is I,khffbleach9, reporting for duty. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Yukino

Setsuna's POV

I don't really remember what happened after I asked for help. I think that my body crashed but I'm not sure. Although I remember feeling something warm carrying me along but there was a haze that kept me from seeing what it was.

I vaguely felt myself being placed in something soft and after and eternity I heard a voice.

"Setsuna."

It sounded so familiar, so conforting, I think my eyes may have started to leak.

 _Who?_

I wanted to see, to know who it was but the haze was in my way. I used my right hand to try to find the voice but I couldn't find anything. I was starting to panic until I finally found it, a second warmth that immediately filled me with comfort.

"Setsuna."

This unbearably familiar feeling that I only ever got from one person.

"Lo.."

* * *

Love's POV

"Setsuna!"

I ran all over Clover Town Street trying to find her. I went to all the places I could think off and I found her. She was near the stadium that Miyuki-san had her concert in, in the arms of some girl. I felt anger rise in me but as soon as I saw Setsuna's face I knew something was wrong again.

"Setsuna!"

That girl heard me because she stopped walking.

"Are you her friend?"

"Yes. I'm her friend. Is she ok?"

The girl didn't look like she wanted to answer that but ended up changing her mind.

"She … I found her in the stadium collapsed and she seems to have a very high fever. Could you help me take her to my house I don't live that far?"

"Y-yes. O-of course."

Time-skip:

The girl, who introduced herself as Yukino, lead me to her house and once inside she started to treat Setsuna.

"I'm studying to be a doctor," she explained.

Yukino-san then brought out a bucket of ice water and stuck a towel in it. "Here you put this cloth on her forehead and I go look for the medicine I'll need. Just make sure to squeeze out most of the water."

I did as she said and when put the cloth on her, she stirred.

"Setsuna."

She tried to open her eyes but she seemed to tired to do it and tears started to stream down her eyes. I reached over gently to wipe them away and she extended her arm to try to grab mine. I took hold and called her again.

"Setsuna."

She struggled to squeeze my hand.

"Lo.."

But that was all she could say before she seemed to pass out again.

"Interesting."

I jumped when Yukino suddenly spoke.

"W-what's interesting?"

She didn't answer and instead just shifted her glance between me and Setsuna.

"I'll tell you after she wakes up again. I need to verify it first but it's important."

"I-is something wrong with Setsuna?", I asked worriedly.

"Maybe."

 _What could it be?_

* * *

So how was it? Good,bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment subscribe and share ideas*Wink,wink*

Until next time this is khffbleach9, off to bing anime.

No not really tomorrow and I mean in like a few hours it'll be my mom's b-day so don't expect anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello it's khffbleach9. I'm back on my last day of school before thanksgiving, which is sadly only the day before, to update.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hospital Trip

Love's POV

Yukino-san let me stay at her home to help watch Setsuna. I called home and luckily my mom seemed to understand. Yukino-san moved Setsuna into her room and let me stay with her, claiming that if she woke up or if anything serious happened to wake her immediately.

I decide to look at Setsuna. Her cheeks were flushed, but not as much as when we first got here. She had been breathing very heavily but that also seemed to have evened out. Then again what would you expect from a future doctor.

…

…

A doctor that said something was wrong with Setsuna.

I take a hold of her hand, hoping, praying, that despite whatever it is that's happening that she would be ok.

"Setsuna."

Next Morning:

Still Love's POV

"Hey! Wake up!"

I was awakened by a girl who I remembered later was Yukino. I guess I didn't notice that I fell asleep.

"We need to take your friend to the hospital remember."

 _Hospital?_

 _….._

 _Setsuna!_

I jumped to my feet and looked for Setsuna but I couldn't find her.

"She's not here. I moved her to my car. I'm just waiting for you to get ready."

"I'm all set."

"Fine. Then let's go."

Time Skip:

Still Love's POV:

We got to the hospital and Yukino had Setsuna all checked in.

"You should call your family so they don't worry."

I probably should. Now that I think about it I forgot to call Miki-tan and Buki last night. I'll call Buki first.

 **"Calling Buki…**

 **…**

 **Love? "**

"Hey Buki."

 **"Where were you!? You never called last night and this morning we when we went to your house your mom said you went to a friends house."**

"I found Setsuna but she's sick so I'm at the hospital."

 **"Oh my goodness. Is she ok?"**

"I'm here with the person that found her and from what I heard it only seems like she was a light fever."

 **"That's good."**

"Can you tell my mom and Miki-tan what's going on for me? I'm going to stay until I get more news."

 **"No problem. I'll see you later then."**

"Yeah. See you later."

I hang up and walked back to the waiting area where Yukino-san was waiting.

"Hey kid. You can see your friend now."

* * *

Sorry if it's short i just wanted to get one out there.

So how was it good, bad, misspelled?

Remember to comment, subscribe, share ideas, and I'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. It is me, khffbleach9, returning from the battlefield called College. Thanks to all the comments and subscribers I decided to update some of my fanfictions so enjoy.

PS not sure if I mentioned before but obviously I don't own Precure. If I did the yuri pairings would happen.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Love's POV

Yukino-san lead me to Setsuna's hospital room. When we got there a nurse walked up to her.

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to her about something."

"Ok."

Yukino's POV

"So what did you find out? Is she ok?"

"She had a very bad fever when she arrived but it finally went down."

There must be more that she needs to tell me. She's just stalling.

"And?"

"And while we cannot be certain until she wakes up we believe…"

Love's POV

She looks a lot better now. I still can't shake that feeling though. Something is wrong. "Setsuna." _Please wake up. Please be ok._

I bring one of my hands to her cheek and she leans into my touch, causing my heart to flutter. And then when I wanted to get closer to her, she started to stir.

"Setsuna."

I pulled back wanting to see her beautiful eyes open. I wanted her to be alright but then she…

"Who am I?"

* * *

So how was it? Good, Bad, Misspelled?

Please remember to comment, subscribe, and share ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello it is I, khffbleach9. I return with short chapter. I wanted to update before I start my new game. What great motivation.

* * *

Chapter 7: Familiarity

Setsuna's POV

"Setsuna. You don't remember me?"

Setsuna? Is that me? She knows me?

Wait she's asking if I remember her.

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"Oh."

Her face fell as I spoke those words. I don't know why but I didn't like that. I want to see her smile instead, that beautiful smile.

Wait?

"You do seem familiar."

She snapped her head to my direction so quick I was almost worried she'd get whiplash.

"I do?"

She gave me a hopeful look and I realized that those gleaming eyes did look familiar.

"Yes."

The next smile confirmed it. That radiant, it can only come from her.

* * *

So how was it? Good, Bad, Misspelled?

Please remember to comment, subscribe and share Ideas.

Until next time. I will be enjoying Gravity Rush Remaster and then life.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. It's me, khffbleach9, back with another update. I would like to thank all of you who continue to follow my stories for your support. I hope you guys enjoy the update.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Love's POV

She remembers me. Well not completely but she remembers.

"Don't worry Setsuna. I'll make sure your ok. If you can't remember then we'll just make new memories."

I'll do that. I'll take her on lots of dates. We'll go get donuts from Kaoru-chan. We'll go bowling again. Even if she doesn't remember she'll at least have fun, right?

"I can even reintroduce you to my friends again."

Everyone will be so happy to see her.

"Your friends? Do I know them well?"

Ah. That's right Miki-tan and Buki were suspicious of Setsuna when I first introduced them. They thought she was member of Labyrinth. I mean it turns out she was but she didn't want to. She hated it there.

"Well, you guys only meet a few times. But I'm sure if we all spend some time together we'll all get along."

I'm sure of it. Who wouldn't like my Setsuna after all.

* * *

I know it's short but it's been a while so some of my plot ideas escaped me.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Misspelled?

Please remember to comment, share ideas, and comment ideas.

Until next time my fellow fans.


End file.
